Mermaids
by Crazychicke
Summary: Ginny felt herself change. It was the only way. Harry was gone. Contains GW/HP & HG/RW. Not your average HP story. Not canon. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: The thought occurred to me when I was watching A Little Mermaid recently. What if Ginny became a mermaid because she could not live without Harry? So I've decided his fic takes place after Harry dies at Voldemort's hand (DH7). Hermione turns her into a mermaid to hide from Voldemort and casts a shield around the lake so he cannot destroy them. She even taught herself how to speak Mermish and tells them to protect Ginny. Haven't decided how long this will be yet. Please review. [RE-WRITE – reverted to a one shot].**

**Disclaimer: this will never be mine. JK owns everything HP. **

**Mermaids**

One

Ginny felt herself change.

It was the only way.

Harry was gone.

Voldemort was alive.

Life as she knew it was over.

Her fingers became webbed.

Her legs merged into a tail.

Her neck sprouted gills.

Her head felt dizzy.

Her breath became ragged.

Her clothes shed from her new body.

"Be safe Ginny." Hermione whispered as she transformed her friend, tears glistening in the moonlight.

Ginny felt herself drawn to the lake. She could not dwell on it anymore.

She wanted to forget the awful pain which tormented her was gone, dead.

She dove into the icy surface. Sinking, until she flicked her tail, propelling her deeper beneath the depths of the great lake.

The pain numbed and soon she would forget who she was.

Ginny swam until she found them with their fierce stares and foreboding; but also a mission; protect her or all will be lost.

0o0o

Hermione's feet were glued to the grass.

She did not want to move on.

How long before Voldemort tortured or killed her and other Muggle-born witches or wizards?

The small pocket of students (Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan etc) who were brave enough to go on the run to protect their friends or families had already left the castle. Ron Weasley had promised he would not leave without her.

It had been torturous to hear that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was no match for Voldemort after all. Hermione did not want to believe it, but she had seen Hagrid carry his limp body out of the forest. She had seen Voldemort laughing, jubilantly - Hogwarts was finally his.

Voldemort had stopped his fight under the conditions that those who fought his reign would be killed, those who stepped aside would live. Hermione's lip trembled and she remember the house elves who had tried to protect the students and Professor's from the attack and though they held them off for a moment, most of them perished soon after.

The Centaurs which refused to pick a side, were slaughtered – all except Firenze who took Lavender and Parvati deep into the forest and did not look back. The Professors' had got as many of the younger students, except those that had wanted to fight, away from danger.

Hermione looked up at the sky, it had turned cold. Colder than normal..."Dementors!"

Hurrying to their agreed meeting place, Hermione, cast a patronus for her safety. Her friendly, silver otter darted through the grass and frolicked about her ankles, until she reached the Greenhouse, where it faded away.

"_Hermione_?" It was Ron. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice was hoarse. Her smile was forced. She was not sure when she would ever be able to feel happiness... everything seemed so ... lost.

She shut the door quickly and locked it with her wand to be sure. She blocked the windows by stretching the plants across them thickly, until she returned to Ron, who opened his arms wide and she buried her tired head against his chest.

"What are we going to do?" Ron murmured.

Hermione's thoughts were jumbled. It was hard to focus on what mattered after the loss of their best friend but one thing stood out from the rest.

"We'll finish what we started. We'll find the last two horcruxes and we'll do I best to save the world."

Ron stroked her bushy hair softly and she wrapped her arms tighter around him, her tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"Is Ginny safe?" Ron whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I've done my best to protect her." Hermione looked up and met his gaze.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Ron said, pulling her after him as they hurried through the secret passageway through Professor Sprout's office and up to the Room of Requirement where those who were to fight waited.

0o0o

Hermione rested her head against Ron's chest as they waited for Fred and George Weasley, who were meeting them. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood stood in the corner giving them nervous glances. Luna's eyes were as puffy as Ron's. Things were never going to be the same now that Harry was dead and evil had triumphed.

The lull of their voices and Ron's breaths made Hermione drift off to sleep.

"_She's not going to like it, Hermione." Harry was grinning at her. She was standing at home in her house. It was so good to see him. She hugged him tightly but could not remember why it felt like they hadn't seen each other in ages – for it had only been a day! Ron was busy cooking bacon and eggs on the stove and blew her a kiss._

"_Oh, shh Harry, it's one of my favourite Disney movies. And just because," and she hushed her voice, (should her parent's walk in unannounced) "they don't look like real mermaids, does not mean they won't like it. It's a love story and the songs are classics."_

"_Well I never got to watch Disney classics with Dudley so..."_

"_I am right here you know! Geez, you two are worse than Fred and George!" Ginny was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Her hair was long and past her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a tight tank –top. As it was the summer holidays, Hermione had told them she had wanted to visit her parents and they could come with her so long as they behaved._

_Ron ate his way through two servings of bacon and eggs and banana pancakes! Luckily, Hermione and the others were able to tuck into their own before missing out! A strange thought occurred to Hermione – she never knew Ron could cook – well, yes he was a wizard - but normally he wasn't very good at that sort of thing...Ron commented on how the mermaids didn't look anything like the real thing._

_Ginny ignored him. "They're kind of sweet looking aren't they. I've always wanted to be a mermaid – at least – one of these anyway." _

"_Ariel looks a bit like you." Harry commented._

"_Just because she has red hair?" Ginny laughed. Hermione grinned and went to see how Ron was doing. Ron was grateful for the help and brought the popcorn and milkshakes to the table. As Hermione sat down, Ginny had grown a tail – thinking nothing of it – Hermione smiled and looked up to see Harry had gone._

"_Ginny can you pass me the remote?" Hermione said cheerfully as Ginny's webbed fingers touched her leg. Hermione turned to see her face was tortured, green and slimy goo dribbled from her mouth. Ron was massaging her shoulders and suddenly Hagrid burst through the doors carrying Harry's dead body._

"_He's dead! He's DEAD! Hermione! HE'S DEAD!"_

"_NOOOO!" Hermione buried her head against Ron's chest as Ginny squirmed on the couch, gasping. "Water, Ron we need water! She's going to die!" Hermione reached for the tap but the water only dripped out of the tap – it wasn't enough to save her!_

"_Argumenti! Argumenti! ARGUMENTI!" Hermione turned to Ron for help but he was lying face down in a pool of his own blood..._

"NO!"

Hermione jerked awake. Ron was there. He was alive!

"You were dead. You were dead! Everyone was DEAD!" She shrieked. Ron soothed her, kissing her head repeatedly and brushing her sweaty hair from her head. "It was a dream. It's ok, I'm here."

"Hermione. Eat this." Fred shoved something into her hand and she looked at it through blurry eyes. She popped it into her mouth. It tasted like strawberries and cream.

"What was that?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Calms the nerves. Also keeps those nightmares away." He said knowingly. "It's our latest invention."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" George said as they sat together. Luna and Neville, Fred and George, and Ron and Hermione.

"Are we all agreed that we must finish what Harry started. His legacy is to destroy the horcruxes. Fred, George – Harry was sure that Nagini was the sixth Horcrux! I think he was right. That is your mission." Ron instructed.

"The rest of us must fight for Hogwarts. For those who have already lost their lives. We must fight for Harry – for he would certainly want us to and we will not give up! We are in this together!" Neville said suddenly. He looked so fierce that Hermione stood up and the rest followed.

"Do you still have it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Neville pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "Fred, you'll need this for the snake. Make sure you don't miss."

Fred saluted, taking the sword. "For Harry!"

0o0o

**A/N: Hey readers, I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters. I have been focussing on my other fanfics. I don't want to spend too much time on what's happening under Voldemort's reign because this story is about Ginny and her life as a mermaid. Please remember to be a responsible reader and review, feedback whether constructive or critical is welcomed. (Due to the lack of inspiration I've now made this a one shot).**

Ginny flicked her tail and sped through the currents with ease. The lake was serene and cool against her skin. Her fins were fragile but powerful and the memories of her life as a wizard were soon completely forgotten.

Ginny had never known there to be so much life under Hogwarts. Thankfully she had not met the Giant Squid. As for the other Merpeople which lived in the depths of the lake – they were keeping their distance. Ginny wasn't quite ready to be introduced just yet. She was quite happy swimming serenely and exploring her new home.

The sun was glinting off the surface above her but Ginny continued into the depths, every now and then seeing the Merpeople watching her from the sea weed. Strange grey creatures with loud shrieks and the confidence to come out and grab her tail annoyed her. Grindeylows she remembered vaguely, flicking her tail and flicking them off easily. They were more of a pest than anything else.

As she explored her new home, she sucked in the water through her gills; it was strange to feel the cold water cleanse her gills on either side of her neck. Her decision to become a mermaid was something nobody but Hermione understood.

Her life as a wizard was over.

Harry was gone.

Her life as a mermaid had just begun.

0o0o

What she was doing was not cowardice.

She was preserving her life because she could not live any longer as herself.

She was too far gone already.

She was sacrificing herself and her memories to live a life of tranquillity, of hope and freedom.

At least that was the plan.

Ginny's long red hair was mixed with green scaly skin and though her favourite Muggle movie was The Little Mermaid – reality proved that Merpeople were not fiction pretty creatures like that at all.

Ginny reached a beautiful city made of rock and as she swam towards it. It was then, the creatures began to show themselves. She was scared but intrigued at the same time. Their screeches suddenly filled her ears as she passed into the courtyard. Her mind was still adjusting and so she did not understand their language. She did not know if they meant harm or were just communicating. She hovered in one spot for a moment before going ahead. One MerWoman swam quickly toward her and held up her hand. She looked fierce and protective and Ginny wondered if Hermione had explained her presence correctly.

She waited, with raised eyebrows. The MerWoman screeched and Ginny had to say something in return. The sound surprised Ginny.

_Reeeeeeeiiiiiiii_

Having no idea what she said she waited for the MerWoman to answer.

The creature closed its eyes and reached out, her long fingernail grazed the side of Ginny's face and she saw blue droplets form which made her uneasy. Her blood expanded in the water and she held her face instinctively in her palms, shocked.

Immediately after doing this a crowd of Merpeople appeared. _Rashka Doth Sceeeeeeiiiii, _

Ginny tried to decipher the meaning but the crowd of Merpeople were not helpful.

One m=Mergirl, flicked her tail and spread her arms out to protect her with a loud screech. Ginny strained her ears but it was going to take some practice she presumed in understanding a language she had never studied. Ginny watched as the vicious MerWoman nodded and swirled the water where her blue blood had fallen and Ginny was amazed as the blood turned into a blue necklace with a topaz on the end of it. The Mergirl lowered her arms and Ginny waited, confused but mesmerised as she was given the necklace.

Riiiiiihazzzz toooooeeee

As soon as she had the necklace on she gasped, understanding it allowed her to communicate.

"_Come with us, you have passed the trial."_

_Though Ginny heard the screech, she was able to reply with, "Was my presence explained. Do you understand why I am here?"_

"_Yes. We are here to protect you, but you must now start over, and that includes shedding your human name, Ginny Weasley." _Ginny had almost forgotten her life above. Her existence now, was to start anew.

"_What shall I be named?"_

"You are known as the Peaceful One to the elders." She smiled harshly. "You're new name is Eirinn."

"Mine is, Niamh, Beautiful One. Come now, I will show you your new home."

**A/N: Thank you to all my fans who have reviewed, I do really appreciate your feedback. Thank you.**

**Names meanings: (I found this through google – very interesting!)**

Niamh -Irish/Gaelic myth name of the daughter of a sea god, meaning **beauty, brightness**

Eirinn -Original Gaelic form of Irish unisex Erin, meaning **peace**

/names/female-gaelic

**You never know, I may attempt to finish this, but not right now. **


End file.
